


Fighting for You

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 1st person, A Cappella, M/M, Nivanfield song, Piers' POV, Post-Edonia, Pre-RE6 finale, RE6, slightly angst, to Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: “Fighting for You” is about Piers’ feelings regarding Chris’ own and his behaviour through his campaign in the Resident Evil 6 videogame.Piers only concern is Chris' safety.





	Fighting for You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this song.  
> I love Nivanfield to pieces... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3

Length: 2:58

Tumblr: **[Fighting for You](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/173257860332/based-on-war-of-hearts-by-ruelle-written-and)**

Soundcloud: **[Fighting for You](https://soundcloud.com/aeriel_dear/fighting-for-you)**

Lyrics are also there :3  



End file.
